


Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tom Holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: These are for a really good friend of mine. Happy Birthday 💙





	1. Montana Duke || NSFW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishimorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/gifts).

· You meet her in an aerobics class hosted by her friend, Xavier. At first, you think nothing of her flirting, seeing as she does it with everyone. But when she stopped flirting with everyone but you, you knew it was more.  
· After a class, she’d people over the shower stall, asking you if you’d like to catch a movie later on that night. Of course, you told her yes.  
· That night, when she picked you up, you couldn’t help but blush at the way Montana was staring at you. “You look so good, are you excited for the drive in?” she asked, placing her hand on your thigh.  
· “Y-yeah. What movie are we seeing?” you ask, tempting to open your legs wider. But you ignore your urge to.  
· She smiled, moving her hand up your thigh slowly. As if to see if you’d push her hand away, and when you don’t, she continued talking, “Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. I have blankets for us, and if you’d like, we could wrap ourselves in them, and you know, not pay attention to the movie.” Montana winked, and you bit your lip.  
· You take a deep breath, “How about we just skip the movie, and go out the lake?” biting your lip, embarrassed at your sudden outburst of confidence.  
· “Mm, even better.” is all she said before turning the car around.  
· Once at the lake, she pulled you up into her lap. Pulling your shirt off of you quickly, Montana smiled against your neck. “You smell so good, (Your Name). Gonna take good care of you."  
· Holding your hands behind your back with her left hand, Montana lifted your skirt up. She pushed your panties to the side, slipping a finger into your pussy.  
· "Already so wet for me, have you been thinking about this all day? Hm?” she cooed, adding a second finger.  
· Picking up the pace, she let go of your hands so she could choke you with her free hand.  
· “Are you going to come around my fingers, pretty girl?”  
· As soon as she saw you nod, she added a third finger. Telling you how pretty you are, and how much of a good girl you are. Which had you fucking her fingers back to meet her thrusts. You came with a whine, and Montana kept fucking you through your orgasm.  
· When your breathing was steady, she pulled her fingers out. Making sure to clean them, Montana smiled, “If you ever want to do this again, I’d love to taste you, and not just from my fingers.”


	2. Tom Holland || NSFW

· Tom loves praise, especially when you’re fucking him from behind. Loves when you call him a good boy. Your good boy.   
· Overstimulation - The first time you tried it with him, he loved it. The feeling he got when he was going through a third orgasm after his second just left. Plus, he knows how much you love to hear him beg, so this is perfect for both of you.  
· Anal - At first he was nervous, but trusted you. You made sure that he was okay every single time you added a finger. Or when you pushed in every inch of your strap. Asking him what his color was. He also realized he loves riding your strap.  
· Rimming - The first time you rimmed him, he almost came then and there. He loved it so much, and he also loves doing it to you (if you let him).  
· Tom would rather pleasure you with his mouth, than receiving it. Being able to make you feel good beats anything. Getting you off gets him off.  
· Anal plugs - He’ll wear them out in public for you, especially on his days off. He loves bigger sizes, especially on the days he wants to do anal.  
· Aftercare is important, usually he’ll just love cuddling and while you tell him how proud of him you are of him


	3. Mantis || SFW

· The two of you met when everyone came back from the snap.   
· As Thanos’ army was snapped away, Mantis helped you up. She was the one to see your leg be crushed by a boulder.  
· Offering to look after you as you healed, the two of you began falling for each other. Both of you too nervous to make the first move, and so both Gamora and Peter helped out.  
· They had enough of you two running around each other, so when they sat the two of you down, she told you to spit it out.  
· And that’s what you did. You told Mantis how you felt, and how you enjoyed being near her. Even if you weren’t talking, the silence was comforting. You looked away trying to figure if you made the wrong move. But she smiled back at you.  
· “I like you too,” she admitted, and with that, Peter and Gamora left the room.   
· The two of you had been dating for two years when (long distance but the of you made it work) she asked you to join the guardians. You, of course agreed, and when you joined them, you couldn’t be happier.   
· Being able to spend much more time together, you loved every moment.  
· The others thought you two were cute together, and Mantis knew they really liked you.  
· That’s what made her happy the most. That her family loved you as their own


	4. Steve Rogers || NSFW

· Steve loves praise. His fucking you good? He loves when you tell him. When you call him a good boy. He also loves when you tell him he’s yours, it’ll get him harder.  
· Sometimes he even likes when Natasha, Carol, or Wanda join. Loves being able to sit there and watch while one of them fucks you. He found out he had a thing for cuckolding when you were slowly stroking his cock, instructing him to tell you what he thought about when you were on a mission. When he blurted out “Natasha fucking you while I havd to sit there and watch you come. Over and over as I can’t move because you’ve handcuffed me to the bed."   
· When he had admitted it, Steve came right there all over your hand. Usually, you’d spank him for that, but you were too turned on to punish him.  
· He’s into anal, but not every single time you fuck. Sometimes he’d rather not be fucked there, and you’re more than okay with that.  
· When it’s days like that, you’ll usually sit on his face, and ride his cock. Steve loves it, loves having to sit there while you fuck yourself.  
· He’s also really into hair pulling, especially as you fuck him from behind.  
· During aftercare, he usually loves taking hot, long baths with you as the two of you calm down. Then once the two of you are out of the bath, the two of you cuddle with your arms around wrapped around him. He’s usually the first one to fall asleep.


End file.
